mortal Kombat el torneo final
by rockxsiempre1999
Summary: el gran torneo de los personajes de mortal kombat  solo un ganador ,mucho dinero en juego ¿quien ganara?


**bueno esta es mi primera historia**

**bueno mortal kombat no es de mi propiedad ni nada de eso**

**aquí agregare personajes de toda la sagas y algunos que inventare**

en un pasillo

-no nos decepciones-dese una voz en la oscuridad

-no lo haré,mi señor-le responde un hombre vestido de esmoquin

el hombre ,nervioso, abre una puerta y entra

-señorita Zhen, ¿ya llegaron?-pregunta mientras camina

-si,señor.Y ya tenemos todo listo-le responde

-¿es enserio?-le pregunta

-solo que uno de ellos se rehusó,pero igual esta -le responde

el hombre se detiene,se da vuelta y le dese

-¿quien puede rehusarse?,me puedes decirme su nombre-le pregunta

-con gusto señor ,su nombre es str...-dijo antes que la interrumpiera el ayudante de hombre ,que le dijo apurado y se lo llevaba hacia una reunion

-señor ,ya están aquí. lo llevare donde están-dijo el ayudante

-si ,si pero...-dijo y miro a Zhen y agrego-la señoría Zhen me tiene que decir algo -dijo al ayudante

luego de maquillarse, arreglarse y pasar por los pasillos llegaron a la reunión

-listo ,quiero preguntarte algo señor -le dijo

-adelante,dime-le dijo

-¿sabe que tiene que decir?,señor-le pregunto

-si,si -le contesto

-esta bien , entonces lo voy a presentar-le dijo

el ayudante a un cuarto ,con un micrófono

-damas y caballeros,es honor presentar al mejor , al único ,al inigualable ,al señor Miles Slade -dice el ayudante

se abre una puerta y sale el señor Miles Slade ,mientra hay efectos de humo y luz

-hola,y bienvenidos a TOURNAMENT -dice Miles Slade-soy su anfitrión en este gran y único torneo,les aseguro que este torne sera mas sangriento y brutal que el de los romanos,mas destructivo y violento que la primera y segunda guerra mundial ,antes de continuar quiero verificar si tienes alguna pregunta,ya que veo caras nuevas-dice mirando al arededor

**aclaro algo el esta en una especie de apuestas ilegales donde apuestan a luchadores y si gana o pierde le dan o le quitan su dinero**

-yo tengo una pregunta-dice un apostador -¿como es todo esto de the tournament ?

-muy buena pregunta señor...-le dise en forma de pregunta

-Ian Somerhalder-le responde

-bueno como le decía sr. Somerhalder ,the tournament es como cualquier lucha ilegal ,pero la diferencia es que aquí no pelean en un callejón ,sino en la vida urbana ,en las ciudades, barrios o parques,pero ¿como lo podremos ver las peleas?se estarán preguntando,buenos con cámaras que...-dijo antes que lo interrumpieran

-perdone que lo interrumpa , pero ¿a que se refiere con cámaras?-pregunto el sr. Somerhalder

-mire la cámaras que fueron instaladas por el gobierno son modificadas o hackeadas por mis ayudantes,ademas instalamos cámaras ocultas en cada rincón de :autos ,hoteles ,parques , e incluso en iglecias,otra pregunta sr. Somerhalder-le contesto amablemente

-si,¿como sabremos que están por encontrare y ellos como sabrán que estarán cerca de un oponente?-pregunto rapidamente

-excelente pregunta,bueno ellos y nosotros sabremos que están cerca con esto-dijo levantando un objeto

-¿que es eso?-le pregunto

-esto,mi amigo,es un GPS o localizador,comoquieran llamarle -le contesta

-si pero ¿en que nos y/o les servirá?-pregunta

-bueno, tuvimos la habilidad de colocarles un rastreador en su cuerpo, así que en el mapa mostrara donde estarán y nosotros les mostraremos en esta gran pantalla los detalles de las peleas,¿alguna pregunta mas sr. Somerhalder?-le pregunta

-no,por el momento-le responde

-bueno, aquí hay mas de 100 luchadores ,cada uno mejor en otras cosas ,y tendremos ante nosotros una nueva estrella -dice señalando a la pantalla

en la pantalla aparece kratos **(aclaro kratos es el personaje principal del juegos God Of War que en mortal kombat 9 aparece)**

**-**kratos ,el dios de la guerra ,bueno dejando a un lado esto la reglas son el que gane recibe como premio .000 de euros y el limite de tiempo es de 24:00 lo saben ,250 luchadores ,un día,un.000 de euros ,un ganador ,esto es TOURNAMENT-dijo y luego pensó-(listo señor,no lo defraudare )-piensa nervioso y mirando a la oscuridad del cuarto que lo mira y le dice-_**ESO ESPERO PORQUE TU VIDA ESTA EN MIS MANOS**_

**_bueno aqui termina se que es corta pero luego lo are mas larga_**

**_cualquier duda solo escribanmelo_**

**_chau_**


End file.
